Although intimate partner violence (IPV) primarily occurs in the home, the workplace, as a major domain of social interaction, can be a location for environmental prevention. The overall goal of this study is to determine how workplace culture, job stressors, drinking patterns, and individual/couple factors interact to influence normative beliefs around IPV, and thereafter its occurrence. The specific aims are to 1) assess the prevalence of IPV and problem drinking among workers and their partners in two different occupational settings;2) examine if alcohol factors (e.g., heavy drinking, frequency of intoxication) predict IPV and moderate the association between IPV normative beliefs and IPV;3) examine if IPV normative beliefs mediate the association between individual/couple characteristics and IPV;4) examine if work stressors (e.g., job strain, overwork, unfair treatment) predict IPV and moderate the association between IPV normative beliefs and IPV;and 5) ethnographically, explicate elements of workplace culture (e.g., employee response to IPV, IPV peer modeling, relevant policy, EAP and education programs) that reinforce or challenge positive normative beliefs about IPV, and thereafter, influence its occurrence. The study design calls for a five-year study of blue-collar workers in the auto manufacturing and building trades industries, and their spouses/cohabiting partners. We employ a multi-method approach with a survey of 1000 couples (1000 married/cohabiting workers and their partners for a total of 2000 respondents), and an ethnography that includes 120 semi-structured interviews with key management, union and EAP personnel, and selected observations at the worksite. This project will provide a better understanding of how individual and environmental factors influence the occurrence of IPV among workers and their partners. In the study's last year, we will develop IPV and related problem drinking prevention guidelines for the workplace based on environmental and policy changes.